


i was busy thinking 'bout boys

by seventhsensebopit (onecentpipit)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, boys dot mp3, thanks to charli xcx for this iconic bop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onecentpipit/pseuds/seventhsensebopit
Summary: i was busy dreaming 'bout boys~ ☆☆☆charli xcx's "boys" + nct u/127.





	i was busy thinking 'bout boys

**Author's Note:**

> password: softestnct
> 
> originally for D ☆
> 
> best viewed in 1080p.

don't be mad, don't be mad at me~


End file.
